It All Started With a Prince
by xComma
Summary: Lucy's being abused by her father. Meanwhile, the King of Magnolia is having a ball for all his (foster) children. Jude forces Lucy to go, but will she meet her prince there? AU NaLu Oneshot


In the Kingdom of Fiore, there was an Estate. The Heartfilia Estate. Within this Estate, there lived the Heartfilia family. Jude Heartfilia, Layla Heartfilia, and their daughter; Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy lived happily with her parents, until a day in the year X777 that changed her life forever, and for the worst.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Heartfilia. She's gone." The doctor reported sadly. Jude fumed. "NO! She can't be gone! My Layla can't be gone…" he started sobbing. Little Lucy tugged on her father's shirt. "Papa? What's wrong? Where's mama?" Lucy was turning out to be the spitting image of her mother. This made Jude even sadder. He decided that this was Lucy's fault for some reason. "You know where she is, you brat. This is your entire fault!" Jude spat. The doctor stepped forward. "Mr. Heartfilia-"he started. He was cut off by Jude. "GET OUT!" Jude was never the same after that. He yelled at Lucy and abused her, and he became obsessed with making money and expanding the Heartfilia enterprises. The maids and butlers could do nothing but watch sadly.

By the time Lucy was 17, she looked exactly like her mother. Shoulder length blonde hair with big brown eyes. This made Jude yell at her more.

Around the time Lucy was 18, the King of Magnolia announced that he was having a ball for his children. And let me tell you this, the King adopted a LOT of kids. It was so that they could choose their husbands and wives. Jude took this as an opportunity to make more money by marrying Lucy off to one of the princes. He called Lucy down to his office. When Lucy entered, Jude was staring out the window. "Yes, Papa?" Jude scowled and turned towards her. "What did you say?" Lucy cleared her throat. "Sorry. Yes, _father._" Jude nodded approvingly. "The King of Magnolia has announced that he is having a ball for his children. You are to go pick out a dress-"Lucy interrupted him. "You're not trying to marry me off again, are you? I already told you, I don't want to marry someone I don't love! Yet alone know!" Jude slapped her. "Shut up! You are going to that ball and that's final!" Lucy kicked his shin and ran out of the room. "Stupid Papa…" She muttered, among other things. Lucy sighed. Then she got an idea. _He only has to think I'm going to the ball…_

The day of the ball, Lucy snuck around to the back of the castle to hide in a shack or something. She had no idea what awaited her there. Lucy _did_ end up finding a place to hide, but it was occupied by someone else. Lucy sat down; unaware she just sat on one of the many princes of Magnolia. "Ow… Is that you, Happy?" a man around Lucy's age grumbled. "Kyah!" Lucy screamed. "What do you think you're doing?" she yelled. The man sat up and stretched his back. "I should ask you the same thing, civilian." Lucy huffed. "I am _not_ a civilian." He looked at her curiously. "Then who are you?" Lucy poked his chest. "Who are you?"

"I asked you first." He said. "I don't care. Who are you?" Lucy replied. "Who are you?" Natsu stated. Lucy asked him the same thing. "Stubborn woman…" the man muttered. "What was that?" The man sighed. "Nothing. My name is Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." Natsu looked at her as if he expected her to know his name. Lucy raised an eyebrow. "You look at me as if you expect me to know your name."

"Seriously? You don't know who I am?" Natsu complained. Lucy stared at his face, trying to register it in her mind. She failed. Then Lucy started laughing. Natsu's face turned red from embarrassment. "What're you laughing at?" Lucy kept laughing. Then she managed to take a breath. "Your hair… it's _pink!_" Lucy laughed. Natsu blushed. "It's _salmon! _Not _pink!" _he complained. "Whatever." Lucy finished laughing. "So what're you doing here, Natsu?" He huffed. "I live here."

"Huh?"

"Didn't you hear me? I live here." Natsu stated. "Y-you're a prince?" He nodded. "I ask you again, what's your name?" Lucy sighed. "Lucy Heartfilia." Natsu grinned. "It's nice to meet you, Luigi!" Lucy smacked his head. "It's Lucy, idiot! L-u-c-y! Lucy!" Natsu rubbed the spot where he'd been hit. "Geez, no need to be violent. What're you here for, Lucy? The ball? The entrance is over there you know." Lucy rolled her eyes. "Obviously, you idiot. I never wanted to come to this stupid ball. My father forced me here so that I would 'woo' you princes and get married to one of you." Natsu huffed. "There's nothing wrong with us. Well, except maybe Gray. He has this habit of taking off his clothes and running around in his underwear." Lucy giggled. "I think I like him better then you." Natsu pouted. "Kidding! Who'd want to be friends with an exhibitionist?" Natsu sighed. "I feel you. Right here." He pointed to his chest. Lucy rolled her eyes and smiled. "So, who's Happy?" Natsu looked up.

"He's my cat. He's got blue fur-"Lucy burst out laughing again. "Stop laughing at things that I own!" Natsu complained. _How can I not laugh? This guy has pink hair and a cat with blue fur. That's amazing, but unique and funny at the same time. _Lucy thought to herself. "Sorry. Continue this story with your blue furred cat." Lucy apologized. "Thank you. Well, Happy has blue fur and he can sprout this angelic-like wings-"Lucy shouted. "What the fudge? Wings?" Natsu gave her a look. "Yes. _Wings._ He was supposed to get me food an hour ago but he never came back."

"Why can't you get it yourself?" Lucy asked. "Because I'll get asked to dance." Natsu said. "What's wrong with dancing with someone?" Lucy wondered. Natsu shuffled his feet and mumbled something. "Sorry? I couldn't hear you." Lucy said. "I CAN'T DANCE!" Natsu yelled his face red with embarrassment. Lucy smiled sweetly. "I can teach you." Natsu looked up hopefully. "Really? You'd do that for me?" Lucy giggled. "Of course! If it's for a friend, I'll do it." Natsu grinned. "Thanks! You're the best, Luce!" And Lucy proceeded to teach him to Waltz, Viennese Waltz, Foxtrot, and quickstep for five hours.

Nearby, there was a couple watching them. _Do you think he's finally found her? _One man said._ I believe so, Gray. Natsu did just give her a nickname. _The woman said. _Good maybe now he'll start paying attention to her and stop burning up my bedroom. _

Lucy clapped her hands excitedly. "Great job, Natsu! You're a natural!" Natsu smiled sheepishly. "Thanks, but I don't think I'm a natural." Lucy gasped dramatically. "Of course you are! It took you five hours to learn four dances! You're amazing! I could just-"Lucy stopped herself. _What's wrong with me? _

"Luce, you okay in there?" Natsu snapped her fingers in front of Lucy's face. Lucy looked up. "Oh! Uh, I have to head home now! Goodbye, Natsu!" Lucy ran off. "Wait, when will I see you again?!" Natsu shouted. "Uh, how 'bout tomorrow? At the town square! Twelve o'clock!" Then Lucy disappeared from his sight.

When Lucy arrived home, her father was waiting for her. "You're late." Lucy scowled. "I didn't realize I had a curfew." Jude walked up to her and slapped her. "Don't use that tone of voice with me! Tell me, did you meet one of the princes?" He yelled. Out of spite for him, Lucy lied. "No. Your stupid carriage driver sent me to the wrong ball. But I had loads more fun than I would have at the king's party." Jude pushed her onto the coffee table. It skinned Lucy's arm. "Go to your room." Lucy threw her heels at him."Gladly!"

Natsu met Lucy at the town square, as promised. "Hi, Lucy!" Natsu waved then stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes widened with rage. Natsu walked up to her and grabbed her wrist. "Who did this to you?" Lucy tried to pull her arm back down. "It's fine, Natsu. It's just a-"Natsu growled. "_Who. Did. This. To. You?" _Lucy sighed. "It was my father. He pushed me into a coffee table. I'm fine Natsu." Natsu stared at her. "Why did your father push you into a coffee table? Never mind. I'll get it out of him myself."He whistled a tune and a blue furred cat came out of nowhere, holding a petite blue haired girl. _What's with Magnolia and its weird colored occupants? _Lucy thought to herself. "H-hi Natsu." The petite girl greeted. "Wendy. This is Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy. This is Wendy Marvel." Happy introduced. "A TALKING CAT!" Lucy shouted. "Aye, sir! Haven't you seen an Exceed before?" Lucy shook her head. "Where're you from?"

"Shirotsume Town." Lucy answered. "Ah yes. That would be it. Shirotsume has no magic users there. I am an Exceed! A rare species from a parallel world. I can talk, as you can see. And I can use Aera magic to sprout this wings." Natsu growled. "All nice. You can get familiar with each other when Lucy moves in. Wendy, I need you to heal Lucy. Lucy, no questions. Happy, we're going to the Heartfilia residence."

"Hey! How do you know where I live?" Lucy shouted, but Natsu and Happy were already gone. "And what's this about me moving in?" Lucy wondered aloud. She gazed at Wendy. "I suppose you're one of these magic users too since he told you to heal me?" Wendy nodded. Lucy smiled softly. "There's no need to be shy. Come here, I won't bite. Much." Lucy joked. Wendy giggled and proceeded to heal Lucy's arm. "So, um. What kind of magic do you use?"

"_Ten no Metsuryū Mah__ō."_ Wendy answered. "I'm sorry. Can you repeat that in English?" Lucy asked. "Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. This is the ability to manipulate the air, taught to me by the Sky Dragon, Grandine. My magic also allows me to heal people with the most serious of injuries. I also do numerous support effects." Wendy giggled. "This is probably much for you to take in." Wendy was right. Lucy was out cold from all this information settling into her head.

When Lucy came around, she was lying in an unknown room. It was quite well decorated too. Lucy walked out of the room to see Natsu fighting a scarlet haired woman. The woman was kicking butt. "Have you learned your lesson, Natsu? Never, ever, touch my sweets. Understand?" the woman stated dangerously. "Y-yes, Erza." Erza nodded, and then she noticed Lucy. "You must be Lucy. I am Erza Scarlet. You may know me as-"Lucy gasped. "Titania! I've heard of you. You're amazing!" Erza smiled. "Thank you. From what Wendy has told me, you do not know a thing about magic, but from Natsu, you're a Celestial Spirit mage."

"A what?" Lucy said. "Ah. Never mind. You'll learn about it after the wedding." A white haired girl appeared from around the corner. "It's so romantic!" she swooned. "The dragon befriends the princess, then the valiant dragon saves the princess from her wicked father and they get married!" Erza chuckled. "Lucy, this is Mirajane Strauss. Don't mind her." Erza said and walked away. "Mira, what's this about a wedding?" Mira giggled. "For you and Natsu, silly!"

"Huh?"

Mira was lost in dreamland. "It's so dreamy! It's like, you're Cinderella and Natsu is the prince! He saved you from your wicked father and now you are to be wed!" Lucy stood there. Then she shouted, "I never agreed to any of this!"

"Oi, Luce! Why aren't you dressed?" Natsu said, as it seems he's recovered from Erza's brutal beating. "We're to be wed?" Lucy asked him. Natsu grinned. "Of course! The king said that the person we enjoyed dancing with the most is to be our bride, or groom in the princess' case. I really enjoyed dancing with you, Lucy. I would've never met someone as amazing as you if you hadn't sat on my head that day. Lucy Heartfilia, will you be my bride?" Natsu proposed. Lucy hadn't even realized that Natsu had gotten down on his knee. She ran through her friendship with Natsu. They'd become friends in under fifteen minutes; who's to say they wouldn't become a happy couple in under a day? And besides, she'd almost kissed him in the first five hours they met.

Lucy grinned at Natsu. "Yes, Natsu. I will marry you." Natsu cheered like an immature child. "Great! Let's go now! Prince Alzack and Lady Bisca are almost done saying their vows! We can go next!" Lucy sighed. "That's not how it works, Natsu!" But Natsu was already half-way to the ballroom with Lucy in tow.

And yes, they really did live happily ever after even though Natsu is an immature twenty year old.

**So, um. This is my first story. I know there's probably a lot of errors, but could you tell me how it is? I wrote it for my reading class and it's supposed to be Cinderella themed. How'd I do?**


End file.
